kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Futbollistë në FK Maqedonia Gj.P.
Michel Piccoli apo me emrin e plotë Jacques Daniel Michel Piccoli, (Paris, 27 dhjetor 1925.), aktor francez. Piccoli është biri i një emigranti italian. Pas shkollimit për aktor ka marrë pjesë në shumë shfaqje parisiene, a një kohë ishte edhe udhëheqës në teatrin Théâtre Babylone. Për herë të parë parqitet në film në vitin 1944. Ka aktruar në shumë filma të regjisorëve të njohur e nër ta edhe me Luis Bunuelin në filmin La Mort en ce jardin (1956.). Rolin e parë kryesor e realizoi në filmin Prezir (1963.) të Jean-Luc Godardit. Në fund të viteve të 1960-ta ishte partner i shpeshtë i Romy Schneider, dhe ka marrë pjesë edhe në filmin e saj të fundit Shetitësja nga Sans-Soucija (1982.). Nga viti 1966. deri më 1977. ishte i martuar me Juliette Gréco. Michel Piccoli ka luatur njërin ndër rolet kryesore në filmin Gjenerali i ushtrisë së vdekur, (sipas romanit të Ismail Kadaresë) të regjisorit të njohur, Luciano Tovoli më 1983. Filmografia * Destinées (1954) * La mort en ce jardin (1956) * Le Doulos (1962) * Contempt (Le Mépris, 1963) * Diary of a Chambermaid (1964) * La Chance et l'Amour (1964) * The Sleeping Car Murders (1965) * Dom Juan ou le Festin de Pierre (1965, TV) * Is Paris Burning? (1966) * La Curée (The Game is Over) (1966) * La Guerre est finie (1966) * Belle de jour (A Bela da Tarde, 1967) * Les Demoiselles de Rochefort (1967) *''Benjamin'' (1968) * Danger: Diabolik (1968) * La Chamade (1968) * Dillinger Is Dead (Dillinger è morto, 1969) * La Voie lactée (1969) * Topaz (1969) * Les Choses de la vie (1970) * Max et les ferrailleurs (1971) * Le charme discret de la bourgeoisie, 1972 * La Grande Bouffe (The Grande Bouffe or Blow-Out, 1973) * Themroc (1973) * Le fantôme de la liberté (1974) * Le Trio infernal (1974) * Vincent, Paul, François, et les Autres (1974) * Sept morts sur ordonnance (1975) * La Dernière femme (1976) * Mado (1976) * Des enfants gatés (1977) * That Obscure Object of Desire (1977) * Atlantic City (1980) * Espion Lève-toi (1981) * La Fille prodigue (1981) * Une étrange affaire (1981) * La Passante du Sans-Souci (1982) * Passion (1982) * Une chambre en ville (1982) * Generale dell'armata morte (1983) * Le Prix du Danger (1983) * Viva la vie (1984) * La Diagonale du Fou (1984) * Péril en la demeure (1985) * Partir, revenir (1985) * Mon beau-frère a tué ma soeur‎ (1986) * Le Paltoquet (1986) * La Puritaine (1986) * Mala Sangre de Leos Carax(1986) * Milou en Mai (1990) * La Belle Noiseuse (1991) * Le Visionarium (The Timekeeper, 1992) * Les Cent et une Nuits de Simon Cinéma (1995) * Passion in the Desert (1997) * Belle Toujours (2007) * De la guerre (2008) Lidhjet e jashtme * Category:Aktorë francezë Category:Lindje 1925 bg:Мишел Пиколи cs:Michel Piccoli de:Michel Piccoli en:Michel Piccoli eo:Michel Piccoli es:Michel Piccoli fi:Michel Piccoli fr:Michel Piccoli he:מישל פיקולי hu:Michel Piccoli io:Michel Piccoli it:Michel Piccoli ja:ミシェル・ピコリ lb:Michel Piccoli nl:Michel Piccoli no:Michel Piccoli pl:Michel Piccoli pt:Michel Piccoli ru:Пикколи, Мишель sv:Michel Piccoli